kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of The Baby-Sitters Club Movie
Kids World's Adventures of The Baby-Sitters Club Movie is another Kids World crossover planned to be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot It's the story about seven very different best friends, and one summer that will bring them together like never before with Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Alex, and the rest of the characters. Starring Schuyler Fisk, Bre Blair, Rachael Leigh Cook, Larisa Oleynik, & Ellen Burstyn Trivia *Littlefoot and the Land Before gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Gwen, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Video Memorable Quotes Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_The_Baby-Sitters_Club_Movie.jpg lobc001.jpg lobc002.jpg lobc003.jpg lobc004.jpg lobc005.jpg lobc006.jpg Lobc007.jpg lobc008.jpg lobc009.jpg lobc010.jpg lobc011.jpg lobc012.jpg lobc013.jpg lobc014.jpg lobc015.jpg lobc016.jpg lobc017.jpg lobc018.jpg lobc019.jpg lobc020.jpg lobc021.jpg lobc022.jpg lobc023.jpg lobc024.jpg lobc025.jpg lobc026.jpg lobc027.jpg lobc028.jpg lobc029.jpg lobc030.jpg lobc031.jpg lobc032.jpg lobc033.jpg lobc034.jpg lobc035.jpg lobc036.jpg lobc037.jpg lobc038.jpg lobc039.jpg lobc040.jpg lobc041.jpg lobc042.jpg lobc043.jpg lobc044.jpg lobc045.jpg lobc046.jpg lobc047.jpg lobc048.jpg lobc049.jpg lobc050.jpg Lobc051.jpg Lobc052.jpg lobc053.jpg lobc054.jpg lobc055.jpg lobc056.jpg lobc057.jpg lobc058.jpg lobc059.jpg lobc060.jpg lobc061.jpg lobc063.jpg lobc064.jpg Lobc065.jpg lobc066.jpg lobc067.jpg lobc068.jpg lobc069.jpg lobc070.jpg lobc071.jpg Lobc072.jpg lobc073.jpg lobc074.jpg lobc075.jpg lobc076.jpg lobc077.jpg lobc078.jpg lobc079.jpg lobc080.jpg lobc081.jpg lobc082.jpg lobc083.jpg lobc084.jpg lobc085.jpg lobc086.jpg lobc087.jpg lobc088.jpg lobc089.jpg lobc090.jpg lobc091.jpg lobc092.jpg lobc094.jpg lobc095.jpg lobc096.jpg lobc097.jpg 1303994420_cap100.jpg Lobc098.jpg lobc099.jpg lobc100.jpg lobc101.jpg lobc102.jpg lobc103.jpg lobc104.jpg lobc105.jpg lobc106.jpg lobc107.jpg lobc108.jpg lobc109.jpg lobc110.jpg lobc111.jpg lobc112.jpg lobc113.jpg lobc114.jpg lobc115.jpg Lobc116.jpg lobc117.jpg lobc118.jpg lobc119.jpg lobc120.jpg lobc121.jpg lobc122.jpg lobc123.jpg lobc124.jpg lobc125.jpg lobc126.jpg lobc127.jpg lobc128.jpg lobc129.jpg lobc130.jpg lobc131.jpg lobc132.jpg lobc133.jpg lobc135.jpg lobc136.jpg lobc137.jpg lobc138.jpg lobc139.jpg lobc140.jpg Lobc141.jpg Lobc142.jpg lobc143.jpg lobc144.jpg lobc145.jpg lobc146.jpg Lobc147.jpg lobc148.jpg lobc149.jpg lobc150.jpg lobc151.jpg lobc152.jpg lobc153.jpg lobc154.jpg lobc155.jpg lobc156.jpg lobc157.jpg Lobc158.jpg Lobc159.jpg lobc160.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films